25 Facts About Us
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Dua puluh lima kisah singkat seputar kehidupan Draco dan Hermione. Fanfic sebelum masa HIATUS. RnR please?


**A/N:**_ Baiklah. Ini fic Dramione sebelum _**MASA HIATUS**_! Saya akan Hiatus selama empat bulan.. karena akan menghadapi UN SMP. Mohon berbaik hati dengan rere di fic-ku ini. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalianT_T_

**Warning:** _Like usually, abal dan aneh. Mohon bantuannya di review. Arigato!_

_**25 Fact of Us © Beatrixmalf**_

_**Harry Potter © J.**_

.

.

**1. Noisy**

Sebelum mengenal Hermione Granger, hidup Draco Malfoy terasa sepi, kendatipun lelaki itu selalu dikelilingi oleh Para Pelayan, Peri Rumah dan Hartanya. Dengan adanya keberadaan Hermione, ia bisa merasakan ramainya kehidupan, walaupun 'keramaian' yang ia harapkan, tepatnya tidak seperti ini.

Contohnya sekarang. Ia tidak sengaja menghilangkan Kitab Mantra dan Guna-Guna milik gadis itu, dan pemuda itu tengah bersembunyi dari amukan gadis itu.

"MALFOOOY!" teriakan Hermione Granger bergema.

Dan keramaian itu pun dimulai.

.

.

**2. Different Side**

Walau Hermione dan Draco sangat melekat satu sama lain, mereka adalah dua sisi yang berbeda. Banyak sekali perbedaan di antara mereka.

Hermione berkepribadian lembut, sedangkan Draco berkepribadian keras. Draco lebih menyukai kegiatan Outdoor, sedangkan Hermione menyukai kegiatan Indoor. Draco Kelahiran-Penyihir Murni, sedangkan Hermione Kelahiran-Muggle. Draco menempati Asrama Slytherin, sedangkan Hermione menempati Asrama Gryffindor. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, justru perbedaan tersebut menyatukan dan saling melengkapi, bukan?

.

.

**3. Quarrel**

Tidak ada sehari pun yang mereka lewatkan tanpa bertengkar mulut, dan berdebat satu sama lain.

Selalu saja ada masalah yang menjadi sumber pertengkaran mereka. Dan biasanya, masing-masing individu mempertahankan jawaban mereka yang saling berbeda.

Seperti hari ini, contohnya.

"Lebih baik kalau Tema Prom itu Pesta Topeng!" Hermione berseru, rambutnya kusut masai. Draco naik pitam.

"Itu usul yang mengerikan! Akan seribu kali lebih baik jika Pesta Olahraga!" balas Draco, mukanya memerah marah.

"Uuuggghhh, Dasar Ferret!"

"Gigi Tonggos!"

"Musang Ubanan!"

"Berang-berang pengumpul gigi!"

Tapi, bukankah pertengkaran akan membawa cinta?

.

.

**4. Eyes**

Terkadang, Draco suka menatap Mata Hazel milik Hermione yang hangat dan indah itu. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui pemiliknya. Manik itu selalu memancarkan emosi yang berbeda—dan selalu bisa menghiburnya.

Tak terkecuali Hermione, ia juga menyukai Mata Biru Badai Draco. Mata yang dingin dan seksi—yang berwarna gelap jika ia marah, dan bening ketika ia sedang tenang. Mata itu membawa kedamaian untuknya.

"Sedang melihat apa, Malfoy?" Hermione menegur Draco ketika gadis itu memergoki Draco menatapnya. Draco segera merona.

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"Malfoy!"

"Err—ada kotoran mata di matamu," jawab Draco sekenanya.

Wajah Hermione langsung berubah merah padam, dan dengan panik mengelap-ngelap matanya ke jubah hitam miliknya.

Yah—bagaimana mungkin Draco menjawab bahwa ia sedang mengagumi mata gadis itu?

.

.

**5. Sameness**

Walau Draco dan Hermiobe berada di sisi yang berseberangan—mereka memiliki banyak persamaan juga.

Seperti contohnya, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama Ketua Murid. Sama-sama menyukai Ice Cream rasa Vanila, sama-sama jenius dan cerdik—dan sama-sama menyukai langit yang ditaburi bintang.

Namun yang terpenting—mereka sama-sama saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain. Sisi yang sama, kan.

.

.

**6. Compactness**

Di Hogwarts, ada seorang pengacau dari Asrama Ravenclaw. Namanya Barnabas Farnwell. Dan ia adalah pembuat keonaran nomor satu.

Suatu hari, Hermione dan Draco menangkap basah lelaki yang duduk di kelas lima itu sedang memalak murid-murid yang berada di tingkat bawahnya. Dan kedua Ketua Murid itu segera bertindak.

"Ah, lihat ini, Draco," desis Hermione dengan lembut, tetapi berbahaya. "Barnie kita membuat onar lagi."

Draco menatap Barnabas dengan mata yang berkilat. "Aih, ya! Ada saran untuk menghukum Sang Santo ini, Hermione?"

Barnabas membeku. Ia tahu Hermione dan Draco tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman mereka. Beberapa anak yang dipalaknya menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana kalau ia harus memakai jubah yang bermotif uang?"

"Dan menaruh kepingan Galleon di rambutnya, agar ia semakin cantik?" Tambah Draco. Mereka saling menatap dengan geli.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo Barnie, kita mulai hukuman ini."

Dan Barnabas tidak berdaya di bawah kekompakan Kedua Ketua Murid.

.

.

**7. Muggle**

Draco sangat anti-Muggle. Sebaliknya, Hermione malah sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan Muggle.

"Musim dingin ini setidaknya kau harus ikut aku, Draco, aku serius!" Hermione berteriak sambil menaruh pitcher di pantry.

"Dan aku serius juga, Hermione—walaupun status darah sudah dihapus, tetap saja aku tidak mau dekat-dekat mereka!"

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau tidak mau dekat-dekat Muggle?"

"Well, mereka bau, tidak menyenangkan, bodoh, pengecut—"

"Berarti apa bedanya denganku? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku, bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya cerdik.

Draco menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Menjauhi Hermione, setelah setidaknya—selama 4 tahun lebih Draco memerhatikan gadis itu, dan baru mendapat kesempatan mendekatinya di tahun ini?

Jelas, ia tak mau.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," Draco mendengus kalah, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Hermione tersenyum senang sambil menyeruput tehnya.

.

.

**8. Quidditch**

Hermione sangat membenci Quidditch, seratus persen bertolak belakang dengan Draco yang sangat fanatik terhadap olahraga itu.

Baginya, Quidditch adalah permainan berbahaya—Harry telah dua kali masuk rumah sakit gara-gara permainan itu, Neville tak terhitung, Ron sekali—

Tapi ini yang terburuk. Setelah pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw selesai dan Draco berhasil menangkap Snitch—pemuda itu terjatuh karena hantaman Bludger yang dilempar—ah, tak lain dan tak bukan oleh Barnabas. Simpanse satu itu ingin membalas dendam kepadanya.

Dan akibatnya, Draco terpaksa dirawat di Hospital Wings.

Hermione menyelinap ke Rumah Sakit ketika semua anak yang mengunjungi Draco telah pulang. Malam telah sedemikian larutnya.

Merasa yakin bahwa Draco sudah terkena Ramuan Tidur, Hermione mengelus rambut platinum Draco.

"Ferret Bodoh. Seharusnya kau tidak takabur terhadap kemenanganmu, kau tahu—jadi kau mendapat ganjarannya," desah Hermione. Draco bergeming.

"Dan err—walaupun aku sangat tidak mendukung Quidditch," Hermione menggerutu. "Aku perlu menengaskan bahwa kau sangat keren menangkap Snicth tadi. Dibandingkan dengan Harry, malah," ia berbisik sambil terkekeh.

Gadis itu melepaskan elusannya di kepala Draco, dan berdiri.

"Cepat sembuh, Draco, agar kita bisa bertengkar lagi," gumam Hermione, dan ia segera berlari keluar Rumah Sakit.

Draco Malfoy membuka mata kelabunya, dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata tadi.

.

.

**9. Present**

Hermione berjalan lesu menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya—dia berumur 19 tahun hari ini.

Tetapi, walaupun Hermione sudah menduganya—Draco tidak mengucapkan selamat, bahkan pemuda itu tidak mengajaknya berbicara hari ini.

"Hei, Hermione," suara seseorang membuat Hermione menoleh dengan kaget. Tepat di jendela—Draco melayang dengan Thunderbranch-nya.

"Apa?" bentak Hermione sebal. Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Ayo cepat naik," Draco memberi kode dengan jarinya.

Hermione melotot. "Hah? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Draco tersenyum menenangkan. "Kita akan terbang pelan, tenang saja. Cepat naik," Draco berkata lagi. Gadis di depannya ragu-ragu, lalu menerima uluran tangan Draco.

Mereka melesat di ketinggian, dan Hermione menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena Draco, dan ketinggian—tentu saja.

"Buka matamu, tolol," Draco memutar bola matanya. Hermione membuka matanya, lalu ternganga.

Mereka berada di atas Danau Hitam, dan cahaya air itu memantulkan bintang-bintang. Dan tepat di langit—sekitar 5 meteor melesat seperti bintang jatuh.

"Ya, aku mendengar dari radio Muggle konyolmu bahwa ada hujan meteor-entah-apa ini, dan—"

Hermione menoleh ke Draco dan mendapati bahwa wajah Draco hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Draco. Ini kado terbaik."

Dan gadis itu tertawa karena ia bisa merasakan dari balik punggungnya, jantung Draco berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

**10. Ferretophobia**

Draco menatap Hermione horror ketika gadis itu membawa seekor musang berbulu salju. Perlahan-lahan, Draco melangkah lima langkah ke belakang, berharap Hermione tidak melihatnya, dan—

Musang itu mendengus nyaring, membuat Hermione menoleh ke Draco dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah kembali.

"Oh, hai, Draco. Lihat aku bawa apa," katanya riang, mengelus seekor ferret yang dipangkunya. Draco menelan ludah, membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku menemukan ferret ini di tepian Hutan Terlarang, tampaknya ia terpisah dari induknya. Jadi aku membawanya kesini dan—"

Hermione mengerutkan kening melihat Draco yang masih di tempatnya dan tampak lebih pucat. Gadis itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco mundur dengan waswas, dan terpelanting. Hermione dan ferret sialan itu semakin dekat. "Menjauh dariku!" serunya panik.

"Ada apa sih, Draco? Tak biasanya kau aneh seperti ini?"

"Please, please, Hermione, jauhkan ferret sialan itu dariku!" pinta Draco panik.

Hermione masih mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terbahak-bahak, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya.

"J—jadi, Hahaha! Yang dikatakan Blaise itu benar? Hahaha!" gadis itu ikut terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Draco menatapnya jengkel. "Blaise mengatakanku apa?"

Hermione terdiam, namun gadis itu masih nyengir. "Kau mengidap.. Ferretophobia?"

Draco mendengus, rona merah menjalar di wajah pucatnya. "Tolong—tolong, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Ini rahasia di antara Blaise, aku, kau, dan oranguaku."

Hermione tak kuasa menahan diri untuk terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Hermione, STOP!"

Tapi setidaknya orang yang mengetahui kelemahannya adalah orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

**11. Truth or Dare**

Kedua Ketua Murid duduk di dekat perapian, masing-masing berhadapan satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terdapat sebotol kecil ramuan Veritaserum, dan sudah habis setengahnya.

Mereka sedang bermain truth or dare di malam berhujan ini.

"Jadi, truth or dare, Granger?" Draco bertanya puas. Ia sudah menerima pertanyaan truth tiga kali dan dare dua kali.

"Dare?" Hermione bertanya waswas.

Draco tersenyum licik. "Aku mau kau.. berdandan norak dalam tiga hari berturut-turut seminggu ini. Dan setiap pagi kau harus berkunjung dulu ke kamarku agar aku bisa menakar ukuran ke'norak'an-mu," jelas Draco puas.

Hermione memucat. "I—itu tidak manusiawi!"

"Lebih manusiawi mana jika dibandingkan dare-ku?" gerutu Draco. Ia mendapat dua dare, satu—harus memakai baju 'I really-really heart Muggle' dan difoto, lalu dikirimkan ke orangtuanya, dan kedua—Draco harus menyihir jubahnya menjadi pink dalam tiga hari seminggu ini.

Hermione terdiam. "Baiklah," katanya sambil menghembuskan napas keras. Draco terkekeh, lalu terdiam setelah menyadari Hermione mendapat giliran selanjutnya.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

Draco meringis. "Truth."

"Hmm. Oke," Hermione menimbang-nimbang. "Siapa yang sedang kausukai sekarang?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Halooo? Bumi memanggil pirang," panggil Hermione kesal.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Soal itu—"

.

.

**12. Question**

"Itu tidak adil," Hermione mengejar Draco. Draco mendengus, dan berjalan semakin cepat.

"McGonagall tiba-tiba datang saat kau mau mengucapkan truth-mu!" Hermione berkata sebal, berhasil menjejeri langkah Draco.

"Itu tidak penting!" Draco berkata sebal.

"Tentu penting!"

"Tidak!"

"Penting!"

Draco berhenti. Ia mendelik Hermione dengan tidak sabar. "Baiklah, cerewet—kuberitahu. Dan tak perlu mencekoki-ku dengan Veritaserum, aku akan jujur."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Well?"

"Gadis itu, berambut coklat, berkulit putih, berbibir merah," Draco berkata lambat-lambat. "Dan menyukai Sejarah Sihir."

Lalu Draco meninggalkan Hermione yang melongo.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak memberitahu siapa tepatnya gadis itu!" Hermione kembali mengejarnya.

"Kau pintar, kau akan mengetahuinya."

Dan kalau kau mau mengetahuinya, Hermione, silahkan bercermin.

.

.

**13. Christmas Gift**

"Astaga," Hermione bergumam ketika membuka Pintu Asrama Ketua Murid. Draco yang berjalan di belakangnya menubruk gadis itu.

"Ada apa sih?" Draco bertanya tak sabar.

Hermione menunjuk dengan horror. "Itu, kado kita."

Dan Draco ternganga.

Tepat di depan Pohon Natal, tumpukan hadiah menjulang sampai se-meter di bawah langit-langit.

Mereka segera berlari ke tumpukan hadiah tersebut, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedua orang itu akan melakukan Patroli Pagi Natal.

Mereka memilah kado masing-masing, dan setelah dipisahkan, hadiah Draco setengah meter lebih tinggi dari kado Hermione.

Draco nyengir, sementara Hermione memutar bola mata. Mereka langsung merobek kado masing-masing.

Sampai di satu kado, Draco membeku. Ia merobek kado itu perlahan, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

_Ramuan Pemercepat Sapumu, Ramuan Rambut Indah, Parfum Burgundy Tahan 14 hari!, dan Franch Chocolate._

Dari Hermione Granger. Dan gadis itu tahu semua yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Jadi, kadoku jelek, ya?" Hermione bertanya takut-takut, tapi Draco mengangkat mukanya dan manik kelabunya berseri-seri, walaupun bibirnya tidak tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah terbaik. Terima Kasih."

.

.

**14. Angel**

"Please, Hermione. Prom masih empat bulan lagi, Demi Merlin,"  
>Draco memasang wajah bosan. Ia sedang menemani Hermione berbelanja di Toko Muggle. Nanti malam adalah Malam Tahun Baru, dan Hermione menyuruh Draco untuk merayakan New Year's Eve di rumahnya.<p>

Tak ada bedanya. Muggle dan Penyihir yang berjenis kelamin wanita pasti akan menjadi shopaholic bila dihadapkan dengan baju-baju yang diskon.

"Ssst, jangan mengucapkan Demi Merlin disini," desis Hermione. "Dan kau harus bekerja sama denganku, Draco, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Dan terpaksa Draco menemani Hermione memilah-milah gaun yang akan dikenakannya ketika Prom nanti, dan hampir mati bosan menunggu gadis itu menjajal 5 gaun selama sejam penuh.

"Draco, aku sudah selesai. Ini bagus, tidak?" suara Hermione terngiang-ngiang di telinga Draco yang setengah tidur. Hermione berdiri di depannya sambil memakai gaun berwarna putih.

Draco memfokuskan matanya, dan menjumpai—

Malaikat.

Alih-alih memberi komentar, Draco terbungkam dan malah memandangi Hermione. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening.

"Jawab, dong! Bagus atau tidak?"

'_Ya, Baby—kau seperti malaikat.'_

Alih-alih menjawab, Draco malah menggerutu sekaligus menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di mukanya "Bagus! Dan cepatlah pulang, aku jamuran disini."

.

.

**15. Fireworks**

"Ya, ya—aku juga suka kembang api dan segala macam peryaan tahun baru, tapi—" Draco menatap kesal gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau membawaku ke komidi putar yang abal ini?"

Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya. "Astaganaga—London Eye bukan komidi putar abalan seperti yang kau bilang, bangunan ini adalah suatu monumen revolusioner awal peradaban—"

"Oh yaampun, jangan mulai bercerewet ria lagi, Hermione," Draco menghembuskan napas letih. Hermione melotot.

"YA! Intinya adalah, kau harus bersyukur kita bisa melihat pemandangan tepat di atas London, dan syukur-syukur London Eye berhenti tepat ketika kita di puncak!"

"Oke, oke," Draco mengalah dan diam.

5 menit.

10 menit.

"Mana kembang apinya?" Draco bertanya tak sabar.

"Jika kau jenius, kau akan melihat bahwa Big Ben masih menunjukkan pukul 11.57, pintar."

Semenit. Hitung mundur sudah mulai terdengar.

"Lima, empat," Draco melihat Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Tiga, dua, satu.."

DUAR!

Dan bermacam-macam kembang api meledak dengan indahnya di udara. Dan Hermione tidak bohong—kembang api itu dua kali lipat lebih indah dibandingkan yang biasa dilihat Draco.

Tanpa sadar, Draco melingkarkan lengannya hati-hati ke sekeliling punggung Hermione, dan tanpa sadar gadis itu juga merapatkan diri kepadanya.

Malam Tahun Baru ini sangat luar biasa.

.

.

**16. N.E.W.T**

"Bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar, saja? Aku letih dan Demi Merlin, Draco—apa salahku padamu?" Hermione menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Kau mau beristirahat, tapi kau masih melirik-lirik bukumu. Kau tidak konsisten," Draco berkata datar dari seberang ruangan, masih asyik melempar-lempar pesawat kertas yang disihirnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Cara beristirahat kita berbeda! Dan lagipula—lagipula, N.E.W.T tinggal dua bulan!" Hermione ngotot, dan Draco berjalan ke arahnya dengan putus asa

"Begini, Granger Hermione. Aku dan ¾ penduduk bumi mengetahui bahwa beristirahat itu _sama sekali_ tidak mengerjakan apapun dan melepaskan pikiran apapun dari objek apapun, tapi lihatlah kau.."

Hermione menyerah. "Baiklah, aku menyerah! Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Draco menyeringai. "Ah, akhirnya. Aku hanya ingin berjalan berdua bersama partnerku di pinggiran Hutan Terlarang, apa kau keberatan?" katanya manis.

Hermione menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu bernapas kesal. "Terserah kau saja."

Hermione tidak tahu. Itu bentuk rasa sayang Draco kepada Hermione, karena ia tak mau gadis itu jatuh sakit.

.

.

**17. Hypothermia**

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak suka Quidditch," Hermione menenteng baki yang cukup besar, sementara mulutnya menggerutu. "Bisa menyebabkan penyakit apa saja, seperti cedera, masuk angin, dan hypothermia."

Draco, terbaring lemah di kasurnya, hanya dapat menyeringai lemah. "Well, susah berbicara kepada gadis yang tidak pernah menyukai udara luar."

"Oh, aku suka, kok," bantah Hermione. "Aku hanya tidak suka Quidditch."

Draco terdiam sebentar ketika cairan obat yang super-tidak-enak menuruni kerongkongannya yang kering, dan berbicara lagi. "Kau menyuapiku atau ingin menyodokku?"

Hermione memutar bola mata, sementara tangannya meramu obat. "Maaf."

"Yeah, dan tolong pijiti lengan dan kepalaku, aku agak merasa kurang sehat.." Draco berpura-pura, bibirnya melengkung dramatis.

"Malfoy, kita sudah bernegosiasi dengan hal ini. Aku tau kau sudah lumayan sembuh dan lenganmu sudah bisa digerakkan lagi, dan—"

"Arg, kepalaku sakit lagi!" keluh Draco, sengaja memotong ocehan Hermione yang panjang berentet-rentet.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya tak sabar, dan mengusapkan cairan berbau hangat ke tangannya, mukanya mulai merona. "Kau menyebalkan, Draco! T—tapi ya sudahlah.." katanya pasrah. "Angkat kepalamu."

Dan disertai Hermione yang duduk di kepala ranjang Draco, dengan santai Draco memindahkan kepalanya ke paha Hermione.

Ya, memang ada obat yang khusus diusapkan ke kepala Draco selama sehari sekali, dan Hermione—sebagai pihak yang sehat wal afiat, terpaksa menerima 'cobaan' tersebut.

Walaupun kelihatannya Hermione tidak peduli, kentara sekali ia menikmati mengelus lembut rambut Draco.

Ternyata Hypothermia ada manfaatnya juga.

.

.

**18. Mockery**

Hermione melangkah cepat ke Aula Besar bersama Draco, lalu seraya mengucapkan 'bye' singkat, mereka berpisah.

"Hai, Ginny, Harry, Ron, kawan-kawan," Hermione nyengir, lalu cepat-cepat mengisi mangkuknya dengan soup yang hangat.

"Sudah yakin kau telah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron bertanya polos, sementara Harry terkekeh.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya keheranan.

"Karena cowok itu terus memperhatikanmu," jawab Ginny singkat.

"Oh, yaampun!" Hermione menepuk keningnya sebal. "Kalian sama saja!"

"Sama seperti apa?" Harry bertanya lugu, membuat Hermione ingin melemparnya ke gawang Quidditch.

"Seperti orang-orang lain yang mengejek bahwa—bahwa—"

"Kau dan Draco adalah pacar?" Ginny mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

Hermione mengangguk jengkel.

"Yah, karena kalian memang cocok, Hermione—"

"—Saling melengkapi—" tambah Harry.

"—ditakdirkan bersama—" Ron melanjutkan.

"—dan tak terpisahkan," tutup Ginny nyengir.

Lalu mereka tertawa. Seraya mendengus berkepanjangan, Hermione berseru galak.

"TUTUP MULUT dan berhenti mengatai aku calon Mrs. Malfoy!"

Tapi, ejekan-ejekan tersebut memang takdirmu, Hermione.

.

.

**19. Firewhisky**

"Kau mau mencoba, Hermione?" Draco bertanya parau, matanya menatap Hermione kuyu. Di tangan kirinya sebuah firewhiskey teracung. Hermione cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Ayolah, ini bisa melepas stressmu," bujuk Draco. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dari Ancient Rune dan menatap Draco dengan agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tiga gelas akan membuatmu mengantuk. Empat gelas membuatmu mabuk, dan lima gelas membuatmu ambruk," jelas Draco. Hermione masih merasa ragu, tapi ia menerima gelas yang diacungkan Draco di depan mukanya. Akhirnya ia meminumnya segelas.

"E—enak," Hermione berkata agak salah tingkah. Draco menuang lagi, dan lagi, daaaaaan lagi.

Sampai gelas keempat, dan mereka salah menghitung.

"Okee, kupikir ini sudah cukup.." Hermione mulai berkata parau, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tapi pemuda yang berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat rupawan.

"Well, aku baru berpikir bahwa kau ini eksotis, Draco," gumam Hermione tersenyum, agak tidak waras, dan ia mengelus jemarinya di pipi Draco yang juga telah mabuk.

Hermione tak tahu, ciuman pertamanya baru saja direbut di bawah pengaruh Firewhiskey. Dan yang merebut ciumannya, tak lain adalah—

Draco Malfoy. Siapa lagi?

.

.

**20. Mistletoe**

"AKU TAK TERIMA!" Hermione nyaris histeris, mengejar Draco yang tampak agak sedikit bersalah. Well, SEDIKIT bersalah.

"Hermione, AKU JUGA MABUK! Aku tak tahu apa-apa!" kilah Draco.

"Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku! Kembalikan sekarang juga!" Hermione berseru, dan mereka berbelok di tikungan menuju Aula Besar.

"Dan kau berharap aku berbuat apa? Time Turner telah dihancurkan, aku bukanlah penyihir yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ingat?" balas Draco pedas.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kau yang memaksaku meminum ramuan-oh-ramuan—bejat itu, dan aku menc—ciummu.." Hermione tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Draco berbalik sebal, tapi juga bersalah. "Dengar, aku tak tahu, dan aku minta maaf. Oke?" lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan baru akan melangkah, tapi—

"Stop!" Hermione berkata panik. Draco berseru dalam hati. Ia lapar! Dan gadis ini—sungguh luar biasa keras kepalanya.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?"

"Jangan melangkah, dan.. lihat ke atas," Hermione bergumam sambil menunjuk ke atas. Draco menatapnya sekilas dengan jengkel, lalu mendongak.

Ia ternganga.

Mistletoe yang kehijauan, sulur-sulurnya telah berada hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kepala Draco, bertambah panjang setiap mereka menjauh.

"Yah, terimalah, Granger. Ciuman pertamamu, baik yang tadi malam maupun yang akan terjadi—hanya akan direbut olehku," kata Draco datar.

.

.

**21. Cliché **

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, berhenti menanyakan itu!" desis Hermione, dan gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu menyeringai.

"Well, Hermione—aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Draco Malfoy menci—"

"SSSSH," Hermione menekan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Ginny hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hermione.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar akan jadian nanti?"

Hermione tersedak salmon yang tengah dikunyahnya. "Ja—jadian apa?"

Ginny hanya memutar bola mata. "Kau tinggal satu asrama dengannya. Kau pernah berlibur bersamanya dan hanya berdua saja, kau pernah merayakan hari-hari penting bersamanya, kau bertengkar dengannya, dan bahkan—kau sudah ciuman dengannya!" Ginny berseru frustasi. "Jadi atas dasar alasan apa kau tidak jadian dengannya saja? Orangtua kalian masing-masing, juga sudah saling mengenal.

Hermione mencoba cuek walaupun kentara sekali mukanya memerah. "Aku dan Malfoy, hanya sahabat dekat. Tak lebih."

"Oh ya? Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira!"

"Baik, baik. Well, ada banyak alasan untuk tak jadian dengannya. Pertama, aku masih ingin single. Kedua, kami hanya sahabat dekat, atau partner. Ketiga, aku dan dia masih ingin berkonsentrasi dengan N.E.W.T!"

Ginny menghembuskan napas letih. "Untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Hermione, jawabanmu klise sekali."

.

.

**22. Mission**

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu kepadanya?" suara alto Blaise Zabini terdengar samar-samar. Draco tersentak lalu menoleh.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Blaise ikut-ikut menghembuskan napas. "Well, Draco. Sekali-kali kau harus ikut tes kefokusan mata. Kami bisa melihat kau sedang jatuh cinta pada ah—Putri Gryffindor."

Draco cepat-cepat memotong. "Aku tidak—"

"Berbohong?" potong Blaise lagi, menyeringai. "Kami Para Slytherin memiliki mata yang awas, kau tahu Draco. Dan aku sudah melihat tatapan matamu pada Granger seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat."

Draco terbungkam dengan sebal. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk sarapannya. "Dan, itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," Blaise terbahak. "Dan apakah kau sudah menunjukkannya?"

"Menunjukkan apa?" Draco mulai tak sabar.

"Menunjukkan pantatmu. Oh, kau tolol sekali, Drake. Menunjukkan cintamu, tentu saja," Blaise berkata sebal.

Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah merenung sambil sedikit-sedikit melahap saladnya. Blaise semakin sebal.

Sesaat sebelum Blaise membentak Draco, Draco telah menjawab dengan semangat.

"Aku akan menembaknya setelah.. N.E.W.T."

Dan misi pun dimulai.

.

.

**23. Jealous**

Hermione mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, ke arah Ruang Rekreasi. Draco Malfoy sudah masuk ke kamar. Dengan lega gadis itu berjingkat ke arah pantry.

Dan nyaris mati ketika melihat Sang Slytherin sudah duduk manis di sofa hijau kesayangannya, menyesap kopi.

"Mengendap-endap, menungguku masuk kamar.." Draco bergumam tenang, lalu menatap mata Hermione. "Kau menjauhiku, Granger?"

Hermione membeku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tak terlihat?" bisiknya.

"Well, aku sudah menguasai beberapa mantra.. dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Hermione tercekat. Draco terasa dingin, dan cowok itu memanggilnya Granger lagi. Mereka hanya memanggil marga masing-masing kalau sedang marah.

"Aku. Tidak. Menghindarimu," balas Hermione tak kalah dingin.

"Oh ya? Dan mengapa pula kau rela bangun pagi-pagi, mengendap-endap, dan mengacuhkanku selama seminggu ini?"

"Itu.. pola aktivitasku yang baru. Dan aku mengantuk, menyingkirlah," Hermione berkata apatis, tapi jantungnya berdebar.

"Apa karena.. aku mengajak Astoria ke prom?"

Hermione merasa sebal lagi. Akhirnya ia berlari ke atas, berusaha kabur dari pertanyaan Draco yang memang tepat itu. Tapi gagal. Karena tangan besi segera menggenggam tangannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," Draco berkata, agak memaksa. Hermione menoleh dengan marah.

"Kau mau tahu? Benar-benar mau tahu? Oh yaa, aku marah padamu. MARAH dan bukan CEMBURU. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pasanganku ke Prom, dan Oh! Merlin's Shit, kau mengingkarinya. Manis sekali," Hermione berkata pedas. Draco menatapnya sesaat.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku berbohong? Kalau itu hanya lelucon untuk membalas perbuatanmu ketika berduaan dengan Weaselhead?"

Hermione juga menatapnya sesaat. Lalu gadis itu menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang itu benar. Kalau sampai benar, ini adalah kesalahpahaman terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan," Hermione menatap Draco sejenak. Lalu seaakan tak bisa ditahan—mereka berdua tertawa.

Yah, kesalahpahaman terbodoh.. hanya karena alasan cemburu, ya kan Hermione?

.

.

**24. Enganged**

"Aku akan menembaknya setelah kelulusan, Weasley. Tenang saja," Draco tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya, dan gadis Weasley itu terpekik.

"Benarkah? Oh yaampun! Dan kau akan menembaknya di depan umum?" Ginny bertanya heboh. Draco mendengus.

"Kau ini kebanyakan menonton film romansa. Cara tersebut norak dan kampungan, aku hanya ingin menembaknya di bawah awan biru, desiran angin, dan cincin Keluarga Malfoy," jelas Draco.

"Bicara tentang Keluarga Malfoy.. apa kau sudah direstui?" Ginny bertanya ragu.

Draco terbahak. "Aku hanya memerlukan restu Ibuku. Lucius takut kepada Narcissa, kau tahu. Dan lagipula, itu bisa diatasi," Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, Demi Merlin. Akhirnya semboyan 'Toujors Pur' itu dirobohkan," Ginny terkikik. "Aku yakin anak-anakmu akan menjadi penyihir yang sangat mahir."

Terdengar suara gaduh, dan seorang gadis berambut coklat lebat berdiri di antara mereka. Draco dan Ginny langsung menjauh.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Err—hanya ingin menghitung jumlah awan," Ginny menjawab cerdas.

Yah, kalau Hermione diberitahu, Well—pertunangan itu tak akan menjadi Pertunangan Kejutan.

.

.

**25. Graduated**

"Dan lulusan terbaik tahun ini, tentu saja—HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Dan disertai ucapan terakhir McGonagall, anak-anak berpesta dengan seru. Ini hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Tangisan, seruan, dan tawa bahagia terdengar dari berbagai penjuru.

Ginny memberi kode kepada Draco, dan serta merta Harry, di sebelahnya menyeringai. Draco mengangguk, lalu menghapiri Hermione.

"Semoga beruntung," bisik Harry. Draco nyengir berterima kasih, dan berbisik ke telinga lulusan terbaik itu.

"Hermione, aku ingin berbicara kepadamu. Bisakah kita melangkah agak jauh dari kerumunan?" Draco bergumam pelan. Hermione menatapnya penasaran, tapi mengikuti Draco.

Mereka melangkah sejauh 50 meter dari pesta kelulusan. Angin berdesir pelan, awan-awan menggantung riang. Waktu yang sangat tepat.

"Jadi?" Hermione menatap Draco yang mulai nervous.

Draco mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. Perlahan, ia menggamit tangan Hermione, dan gadis itu agak terkesiap. "Hermione, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi partner yang baik untukmu. Aku minta maaf karena pernah me—merebut ciuman pertamamu, dan ratusan maaf lagi untuk kesalahanku."

"Well, Draco, kau membuatku takut. Apa kau kerasukan?" Hermione bertanya agak histeris, tapi Draco tidak menjawab, menunggu jawabannya. "Ba..baiklah. Kumaafkan."

Draco berseri-seri, tapi tidak lama. "Dan—alasanku membawamu kesini adalah, untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sakral."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tahu aku bukan pemuda terbaik di dunia ini, dan sering menggodamu, menjahilimu, bahkan pernah menyakiti hatimu, T—"

"DRACO!" Hermione memotongnya tak sabar. "Langsung ke inti."

Draco nyengir gemas, tapi tersenyum. "Kau menyebalkan, tidak menghargai kegugupanku. Tapi ya sudahlah.."

Draco berlutut. Hermione ternganga sebentar, lalu mulai mencerna. Gadis itu menjadi panik, dan gelisah.

"Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menjadi istriku, tiga tahun mendatang?"

.

.

Kalau kau ingin kisah cinta yang bahagia, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

***Fin***

Hiat! *nendang layar laptop* fic gaje… hiks. Pengen bikin 50 fact, tapi saya gakuat. Gile bo, 25 fact aja udah terlunta-lunta. Liat tuh! 23 slide T~T cacaddd pula. Semoga pada puas ya, dan semoga fic ini masih layak di review. Ini Ficku sebelum HIATUS, jadi tolong berbaik hati. RnR?:')


End file.
